Lisa Toretto
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Lisa Toretto Dom & Letty's daughter. She is a legend in the world of street racing and is heading to Rio. Getting pulled into her father's world and his life on the run. A life she hadnt been apart of in 3 years. will they survive or break apart
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Fast & Furious

Chapter 1: Lisa

Lisa walked the streets of LA. She had just won her latest race. She was rising in the world of street racing just like her father. Like Father like Daughter. This was the world she was born into. Lisa Toretto says a voice. Lisa stopped but didn't turn. I know you heard me says the voice. She slowly turned. Agent Mason how can I help you she says. Where's your father he asks? Don't you cops know I was taken out of my family's custody when I was 13 says Lisa. And your father your loving father let your mother die and hasn't contacted you says the agent. Don't you dare talk about my father or my mother? My dad loved my mother and he never wanted to see her hurt and if it hasn't been for your idiot agents she would still be alive says Lisa. Lisa we just want your father, Brian, and your aunt Mia says Agent Mason. Well Agent Mason I can't help you so leave me alone and don't bother me again otherwise I may have to press charges says Lisa as she turns and continues to walk and heads down the road. A car beeped and Lisa looked toward the care. Toretto says a voice.

She knew the voice. It was Han. Han says Lisa. We got a call from your father. We need to go says Han. That affects me how asks Lisa? Come on Lisa. He's your dad and I know it's been awhile but don't you want to be with your family says Han. Lisa rolled her eyes as she quickly got in the car. We need to go to my foster home says Lisa. Ok he says as he quickly drove toward Lisa's foster home.

Han why did you come and get me he doesn't want me with you says Lisa as she looks at Han. He worries about you don't you ever doubt that your father loves you he just wants a better life for you and from what I hear you are doing exactly what he did as a kid and you probably doing jobs says Han. I don't do jobs. I just race says Lisa as they pull up to her foster home. Pack a bag and a passport says Han. She nods. Be out in like five says Lisa as she exits the car.

(20 Minutes)

Now boarding to Rio says the announcer. We're going to Rio says Lisa. Did you expect anything less of your dad asks Han? No not really let's go she says. The two board the plane. You ok Han asks? Lisa played with her necklace she had around her neck. Lisa he starts. How has he been since mom died asks Lisa? He has been like he always been missing her but suffering in silent. I think the two of you need each other now more than ever says Han. Thanks Han says Lisa. Hey, your dad never wanted to give you up neither did Letty. But what kind of life would you have had on the run asks Han? Han, one that was with my parents. I didn't know about my mom's death until the day before her funeral. I miss my mom and I miss dad. I didn't get time to spend with my mom. I want time with my dad can you promise me that asks Lisa? I don't know, but I will try says Han. Thanks say Lisa. Get some sleep kiddo says Han. She nods closing her eyes.

(Rio)

When will everyone be here asks Brian? Shortly says Dom as they organize the warehouse. Suddenly the door opened up. Han, Roman and a few other people walked in. Everyone began to talk. Why did you all call us all the way around the world for asks Roman? One last job says Dom as he looks at the group. Say what asks Roman? One last job we are going to rob the most powerful man in Rio says Brian. But we got a problem FBI is sending its best after us says Mia.

Does that really surprise you says a voice. Mia, Brian and Dom looked up. Lisa they all say. Hey Aunt Mia, Uncle Brian says Lisa as she walks further in. Lisa Lectica Toretto says Mia as she runs over to her niece. How are you asks Mia as she looks over her niece? I've been better sick of foster homes, but you know I'm a Toretto nothing puts me down says Lisa as Brian quickly walks over. Hey kiddo he says. Hey Brian she says. You look good says Brian as they hug. Becoming a teenager does that to a person say Lisa.

Li says a voice. Daddy she says. Dom smiled softly as the young girl dropped her bags and ran toward her dad. Dom wrapped his arms around his only child and picks her up. Let's leave them alone says Mia.

Your all grown up says Dom as he places her back on the ground. Yea that happens when you turn 16 say Lisa. You look so much like your mom says Dom. Really asks Lisa? Yes, I'm sorry she couldn't be here to raise you. That's my fault says Dom. No it's not dad it was Braga's and his men's fault and you avenged mom. Beside didn't you always tell me no one could tell mom what to do especially once she set her mind to something says Lisa? That's true she could not listen for the life of her she always had to be saving everyone especially the ones she loved says Dom as he looks at his almost grown daughter over.

I am sorry I haven't been there for you. Losing custody of you was one the worst things that ever happened to your mother and I says Dom. They weren't nice people daddy. Han coming to get me was probably one of the best things to happen to me in awhile. I started street racing when I was 14 a need for speed you know and well you think as a parent you would want to know where your kid was but they never paid attention not unless I got hurt says Lisa. Dom's eyes filled with anger. I'm so sorry you had to go through that baby girl. We never wanted that for you say Dom. I know, I know says Lisa.

I'm glad you're here now. This last job may go down in history so you know as a Toretto you want to have your name on it says Dom. Always says Lisa. Then let's get to work says Brian from behind them. Let's do this says Dom as he wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulder as they walked over to the group. What's the plan asks Roman as he looks up at his oldest friend and the rest of the group? Brian and Dom began to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Missing Letty

A couple days later. Mia was looking toward her only niece. She looks so much like Letty says Mia as she looks at Brian. Yes she does I can't believe that she grew up so fast says Brian. Well she was just a child when you met her. She was Letty's whole world says Mia. You know that I never meant for her to be taken away from her parents that was not me says Brian. Baby I know she was taken away because they were trying to get to Dom they thought if they took Lisa that Letty would have called Dom and she did but she told him to stay wherever he was because she was going to handle it says Mia as she thought of her best friend. She would have to if I hadn't gotten her involved with Braga and that whole mess says Brian. Hey Letty knew what she was getting into she was trying to get her family back and she didn't think she could raise Lisa without Dom. Actually she refused to raise her without him because she wanted her daughter to have her dad in her life, and once this job is done Letty's wish can be fulfilled says Mia as she kissed her boyfriend.

Hey, you two how are things says Lisa as she walks over to them. Things given the situation w are doing surprisingly well how about you, sweetie what have you been up to since we last saw you asks Mia? Well, school, racing getting harassed by agent Mason from the FBI and more street racing. I actually have gotten quite the reputation for racing never lose a race says Lisa with a smile. Defiantly your father's daughter says Brian. Yea and her mother's says Mia with a smile as she hugs her niece.

Yea mom was a pretty awesome racer as well. I am talented on both sides says Lisa as she smiles at her aunt and uncle. So do you want to go over the plan one last time asks Brian? No need I am going to do this and I can do it with my eyes closed says Lisa. Lisa Lectica you are going to go over the plan, and you are going to take every precaution says Dom as he walks over to the three. I can take care of myself dad says Lisa as she looks at her father. I am aware but I just got you back and I will not lose you because you did something to dangerous says Dom as he looks at his daughter. You mean if I do something so dangerous like mom because I will end up dead. Dad this is my life not yours I will live it the way I want to and you are not going to tell me how to live my life yells Lisa as she drops a wrench she had in her hand on the ground. Lisa Lectica Toretto I will tell you what to do I am your father says Dom.

Really that's funny I remember mom raising me. You preach about being a family but dad you weren't there for me and then you and mom lost custody. The person who took care of me was taken away from me what kind of family is that. I spent the last three years with complete strangers trying to be my mom, and dad but they weren't. They did not understand me anymore than you did. Only mom understood me and you know what her being gone is all your fault. I wish you where the one in that car that night and that you were dead instead of mom. I want mom back screams Lisa as she picks up a tool and throws it at her father. Dom ducks out of the way as his daughter storms off. Lisa Toretto come back here yells Dom. Dom let her chill she needs to cool off says Brian. Brian it isn't safe when we have the FBI and half of Rio looking for us says Dom. Well, let me go talk to her you know she doesn't mean any of it she is just frustrated and misses her mom. Especially at her age she needs her mom says Mia from behind them. Dom just nods as his sister follows her niece. It will be ok Dom she just needs to adjust says Brian. Thanks Man says Dom as he picks up the tools that were on the floor.

(Mia& Lisa)

Lisa says Mia as she walks out the door. She found her niece crying. I want her back. I just want my mom back. I should have had a chance to spend time with her and she should be here says Lisa as she looks up at her aunt. I know sweetie but you can't take it out on your father he doesn't want you to hurt you know that says Mia. But I just hurt him he should hate me says Lisa. He will never hate you he is your father, and he loves you never doubt that says Mia I know I guess being in foster care over the last three years changed me and I blame dad because he is here and I needed someone to vent at says Lisa. How about you do this talk to your father, and work through your issues so that you can a family we all can be a family says Mia as she hugs her niece. You know dad you can't talk to him it's his way or the high way the only one who could get through to him was mom says Lisa. That's true says a voice. The two girls turned. It was Dom. I will leave you two to talk says Mia.

Lisa looked out toward the streets. I never meant for all the stuff to happen to you says Dom. She didn't speak. I know that I am not the father you always wanted, and I know that you want your mom back, and trust me if I could I would go back to that night and change what happened to her because I know you don't think this right now, but I miss her to and I wish she was here to see the beautiful almost completely grown girl we raised. She would be proud you especially following in our legacy. Your mom loved you, and me. I love you and I loved your mom the two of you were my family. The whole crew was my family but you two were my world. That never changed we were coming back for you, but things just went bad babygirl says Dom. Daddy I just want mom says Lisa as she turns toward her father tears in her eyes. I know I know says Dom as he reaches out for his daughter. They hug as she completely breaks down.

I didn't mean what I said dad. I was just angry, and missing mom really a lot today. I love you so much, and I know that you are just looking out for me and I will listen to you on this on. I promise every precaution says Lisa. Alright. I love you kiddo says Dom. Love you to dad she replies. I cannot lose you I already lost so much already says Dom as he hugs his daughter. I can't lose you either I already lost mom. Don't make me grow up without my dad. Please promise me once this job is done that you, me. Aunt Mia and Brian can just disappear and be a family like the way it should be says Lisa as she tilts her head up. I promise and no matter where we are and how far apart we might have been we are always and will always be a family understand me says Dom as he looks down at his daughter. She nods.

Alright kiddo let's get back inside its time we start working on this job says Dom as he and his daughter walk back inside. It's time to make our presences known says Lisa as she smiles at her father. Definitely my kid says Dom once they rejoin the group. Alright so how we going to do this asks Tej as he looks at the group? First we are going to back Reyes into a corner and have him bring all his money into one spot and then we are going to rob it all from that one spot says Brian as he looks at the group. How in the world are we going to do that asks Lisa as she looks over at her father and uncle? Dom and Brian look toward each other. Mia spoke up. Reyes has places where his money shipments are made almost daily and we have that list and the schedule so we are going to break in during a shipment says Mia.

So you are going to make Reyes' know that we are coming for him asks Lisa as she looks at her father. Exactly says Dom. You know this is going to have half of Rio coming after us most of Rio is cops who let's face it are bought. They will kill for Reyes and I really don't think any of wants to die says Roman. We won't die we will get in and get out says Lisa. What is she doing reading your mind asks Brian with a joking smile toward Dom. Know she is a Toretto they think a like says Mia as she smiles at her niece. Exactly says Dom& Lisa.

So Rico, Tego you are going to be driving the van and once we make this move against Reyes we are all going to split up to watch where the shipments are being moved says Dom. We should have someone keeping an eye from off the streets says Lisa as she looks at her father. Lisa, you and Tej will be our eyes off the street. Two eyes are better than one says Dom. Ok says Lisa & Tej. Alright let's do this says Dom as they prepared all the gear and headed for the cars.

(While later)

They moved all that money into a police station says Lisa as she looks at her dad. What do we do now we can't go in there says Roman. Yes we can and we are going to says Dom as he looks straight ahead. Brian just smiles. "What are you crazy this just went from Mission impossible to mission freakin insanity" says Ramon. We are going to get this job done and take the money without anyone knowing that we are taking the money says Lisa as she looks down toward the station. What are you two nuts asks Roman? No we are Toretto's says Lisa with a smile. There is no way we can get this job done with an FBI agent and half of the corrupt cops of Rio chasing us says Tej as he looks toward Brian. Yes we can we just need to plan accordingly and make some breathing room between us and the FBI says Brian as he puts a call into Mia back at the warehouse.

How are we going to do that asks Gisele? Dom looks toward Brian and then toward his daughter, and smiles. What is going through their heads you think asks Roman? A plan says Tego. A plan about what exactly asks Gisele? How we are going to get into that police station and how we are going to break out the money asks Rico? Let's go back to the warehouse and we will discuss that says Dom. The group leaves and heads back to the warehouse.

This will work says Dom as they stand around the cars. We need to keep Hobbs off our back and do you really think this will work asks Lisa as they all look toward the incoming cars? The old fashion way says Brian with a smile as the FBI showed up. They were surrounded by half of Rio's racing community. Hobb's got out of the car. Toretto, O Conner you are coming with me says Lucas. I don't think so says Dom with a smile as Hobb's drew his gun. Man this isn't America. We do things differently here. We are in Brazil says Dom as he looks around him as everyone draws a gun. One of Hobb's men draws him back toward the car. Tej walked back toward the group. That should give us some breathing room says Tej as everyone heads back out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hobb's ambushes them)

Its go time says Dom toward his team. An hour away from the rest of our lives says Brian to Mia as he kisses the top of her head. She just smiles as a car come crashing through the warehouse. Cops yell Vince as Brian takes Mia's hand and starts to run Lisa closely behind them. Hobb's crashes into Dom's car. "Big mistake" says Dom as Hobb gets out of the car. I am taking you in Toretto says Hobb's as he charges Dom. The two begin to fight. Dom stop yells Mia as Lisa, Brian and her are caught by the rest of Hobb's team. Dad don't yells Lisa as Dom attacks Hobb's. Stop both scream as Dom almost hits Hobb's with a wrench. Dom drops the wrench and gives up. The group is put into handcuffs and is put into Hobb's vehicle.

(Few minutes later)

Ambush yells Hobb as they are attacked from above. Dom quickly covered his daughter as best he could as the vehicle was shot at. Brian was covering Mia. Hobb was trying to get out to help his men but the shots were coming from all angles. Free us says Brian to Elsa. Trust me just let us go we can help says Lisa as she looks toward the police officer. She quickly undid the restraints and Vince, Dom, and Brian quickly got out to help Hobb's with the men who had decided that they wanted them all dead.

Let's get out of here says Lisa once the boys were back in the vehicle. Dom, you need to meet my son Nico, we named him after you says Vince as he looks at Dom holding his stomach. Lisa looked toward her dad's best friend. I will Vince says Dom as he looks at his best friend. Lisa looked toward her aunt as Mia pulled her into a hug knowing how hard the lost would be for the young teen.

(Warehouse)

We can be out of Rio in an hour says Han. No we are finishing this job says Dom as he looks at his team. What are you crazy? You man is lying on this table this job cannot be done yells Roman. I agree Dom just get out run leave Rio says Elsa. Running isn't freedom says Dom as he looks at her. I work with you at least until we get Rayes says Hobb's from behind them. Alright says Dom. You know I'm in says Brian toward his friend. Me too but at least let me drive this time I hate being stuck inside all the time says Lisa as she looks at her father. Alright you can drive says Dom. Yes says Lisa. Let's get to work says Dom as he looks at his team.

(The bridge)

Lisa had done her part and she was now back with her aunt listening to her dad and Brian. They were on the bridge with about half of Rio after them. Mia was trying to get them to let go. She heard Dom say something to Brian. "You're a father now Brian "This was always the plan says Dom. Mia yelled for her brother to not do this and to just break away from the safe. Daddy don't do this please just listen to aunt Mia just let go it's not worth it says Lisa as she takes the radio over for her aunt. I love you Lisa Leticia Toretto your just like your mother 20% angel 80% devil says Dom. Lisa tried not to cry over the radio as she listen to her father talk about her mother. Love you too daddy she says as she hears him send Brian on.

(A little while later)

Brian and Dom walked into the warehouse. Let's open this thing says Lisa as she looks at Tej. Alright says Tej as he does everything he needs to and opens the vault. That's what 100 million dollars looks like says Roman. Yes Roman that is what it looks like says Lisa as she looks at the money. Let's get it separated and move out says Dom with a smile. Lisa looked at her father and smiled. We did good says Dom as he hugs her. Don't ever scare me like that ever again says Lisa. Sorry babydoll had to do what I had to do says Dom. Dad Mia might need Brian but I still need my dad just like Mia's baby needs Brian. I'm not done growing up yet and I already lost mom don't make me say good bye to you as well says Lisa as she looks at her father. I won't I promise we are done says Dom as he hugs her again.

Ready for the rest of our lives says Dom as he looks toward his daughter and sister. As we will ever be says Mia as she hugs her niece. Come here everyone says Dom as he holds up his drink. To family says Dom as he makes a toast. To family says the rest of the team. Money isn't everything the one thing that matters most is the people who are standing in this room with us says Dom as he looks toward his team.

We should probably pack up and get the hell out of Rio before Hobb's comes looking for us says Han as he looks at the group. Let's get to it says Gisele. We go our separate ways and meet up later on once we know for sure that we have disappeared and cannot be tracked says Dom as he looks at his friends. They all nod.

(Few months later)

Mia and Brian welcomed a baby girl. Lisa was on babysitting duty well Brian and Mia, Dom and Elsa were out on a double date. The four month old was crying. O Leticia what is wrong says Lisa as she rocks the baby back and forth. The baby went to sleep slowly. Lisa heard a noise on the first floor of her aunt and uncle's house. What the says Lisa as she reaches for the gun that her uncle had in his house for protection. She followed the noise. She walked into the kitchen on the first floor with the gun raised. She walked up behind someone. Hands where I can see them says Lisa as she goes up behind the person. Is that any way to treat your mother says the person. The person turned around and revealed who she was. Mom says Lisa as she lowers her gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa eyes widened as she held her gun shaking. No this isn't possible your dead says Lisa as she stares at the women in front of her. Nope I am breathing as far as I can check and standing right in front of you. Sweetie I can explain how this is possible but, right now I need to find your father says Letty. Dad's out on a date with his girlfriend. He moved on mom we thought you were dead it's been 2 years. 2 years I buried you says Lisa. O angel I didn't want you to go through that I swear it was all to protect you and then your father went on that suicide mission with Brian to get Braga and then the most reason RIO job what was he thinking involving you says Letty as she looks at her daughter. He didn't I involved myself says Lisa as she reaches for the phone and dials a number. She spoke softly in Spanish. Calling the Calvary back home asks Letty as she walks over towards her daughter. Don't walk any closer this isn't possible. How are you alive mom and why did you put me through all the pain thinking my mother was dead. The one piece of my family I had left after daddy had to go on the run. Why she cries. Because baby the people who were correction are after me had to believe that I was dead and you had to act the part if you knew I was alive you never would have been as sad as you have been and your father never would have gone after Braga like that says Letty as she reaches for the gun as the teens face was covered in tears but she wouldn't let go of the gun.

Minutes later Brain, Mia, Dom and Elena walked into the house. All laughing and joking as they walked through the house until Dom noticed his daughter holding a gun. Lisa says Dom. She's alive says Lisa through tears. Whose alive says Mia as she slowly walks towards her niece. My mom says Lisa through tears. Letty says Dom as he walks past his daughter into the middle of the room. She faked her death so we would react the way we and she let us believe she was dead for the last 2 years and now she expects to just walk back into my life and everything is going to be ok yells Lisa. Lisa Leticia Toretto please just put down the gun says Dom. No not this time says Lisa. Lisa you don't want to kill her your angry but, she's still your mom, and we are going to figure this all out I promise babygirl we are going to figure it all out just please lower the gun says Dom as he reaches for his daughter. She slowly lets the gun down and breaks down in her father's arms. Its ok its ok says Dom as he slowly lowers her to the ground. Hey Bri take Letty into the other room please I need to calm Lisa down and I cant do that with Letty in her says Dom as he looks at his best friend. Brian just nods as Mia walks out of the room to go check on her daughter.

(Brian)

Letty looked at Brian. So you came back broke the law again says Letty. Mia and I broke Dom out of prison went on the run ended up in Rio and we pulled off one last job says Brian. Yea so I heard she says. You would have enjoyed it says Brian. You taking care of my girl Brian she asks? Which one your daughter or Mia asks Brian? Well, I would says Dom has done a pretty good job with our daughter so I mean my girl Mia says Letty. We just welcomed our daughter a few months ago says Brian. Wow really what did you name her asks Letty? Leticia Jazzyln O'Conner says another voice. The two turned toward the voice. It was Mia who was holding her daughter. She's beautiful says Letty as she looks over at Mia's daughter. Thank you says Mia.

(Dom & Lisa)

It's been almost two year dad why did she come back now cries Lisa as she holds onto her dad. I know babygirl and I understand that this is confusing but, we are going to get through this says Dom as he holds his daughter. You know we are going to have to face her he continues. I don't want to not tonight please don't make me daddy she says. Ok how about this you go upstairs get your stuff and we will head home and when you are ready to talk to your mom we will set something up ok says Dom as he looks at his daughter whose eyes mirrored his own. Daddy what if I'm never ready says Lisa as she looked up at her dad. Dom took a deep breath never had his little girl looked so vulnerable. You will be you're a Toretto we face our problems and your strong you will be ok I know it says Dom as he hugs his daughter. Lisa slowly got up and headed for the stairs. Hey, dad she starts. Yes Lisa he says. Thank you she says as she starts walking up the stairs. Anytime I'm your dad its my job says Dom as she disappears up the stairs just as Letty walks into the kitchen.

(Letty&Dom)

Why now Letty he says. It was time for me to come back to my family Dom says Letty. Letty its been almost 2 years. We've finally move on with our lives after losing you and I finally got my daughter back and you just show up to tell us your alive. What were you thinking Letty. We grieved for you, we buried you yells Dom. It had to look real. You couldn't know that otherwise it wouldn't have looked real and Lisa needed to know for her safety says Letty. You let our teenage daughter believe that she lost the only parent she thought she would ever see again says Dom. Dom you of all people know what its like when we have to protect our family you've been doing it for years. I did what I had to do for our daughter to keep her safe and to keep her alive says Letty. Well, maybe you should have stayed gone says Lisa from behind them as she walks through the kitchen and pushes past her parents out the door. Lisa starts Letty. Letty you can't fix this one like when she was little I think it's going to take time and you have to give her space says Dom as he heads out. Elena was out in the car with Lisa.

Let's go home says Dom as gets into his car. Elena nods as she looks back at Lisa who had curled up in the back of the car. Dom eyes wandered to his daughter who had cried herself to sleep. So that's your other half says Elena. Things have changed Letty let me believe she was dead and I moved on her being back doesn't change a thing between you and me says Dom as he drives. Elena smiled and then looked out the window. Minutes later they arrived at their house on the beach. I don't want to wake her up says Dom as he looks back his daughter. Who even though she was pretty much all grown up all he could see was his little girl who use to run around his garage back in LA. Give me the keys I'll open the door you get Lisa says Elena. Ok says Dom as he hands her the keys and then opens his door and gets out before lifting his daughter out the car. This was a lot easier when she was smaller says Dom as he walked into the house. Well I think maybe its because your older says Elena with a joking smile. Dom smiled as he walked up the stairs toward his daughter's room and puts her in her bed. He kisses the top of his teenager daughter's head as she rolls over in her bed.

(Dom & Elena)

How long were you and Lisa's mom together asks Elena as she looks toward Dom. We've were together since I guess we were teens. Letty and I had Lisa when Letty was only 20. I never thought I would find someone who understood me like her. Letty was my world aside from that girl up in that room and now my daughter is confused and I can't believe the women I thought I lost is really alive says Dom. I'm sure that your daughter is feeling the same way says Elena. Elena, Lisa lost Letty a long time before she ever fake her death but, she loved her mom and when news of Letty's " death" reached her it nearly destroyed her and I wasn't even there for her says Dom. But you have been there everyday since says Elena as Dom sat down. She's my little girl and my family mean everything to me as you well know it says Dom. The thing you have got to remember that your little girl isn't little anymore she is grown up says Elena as she looks at him. She will always be my little girls says Dom with a smile.


End file.
